Harry Potter and the Life After the War
by Mark3453
Summary: This story follows Harry Potter and his friends following the 2nd War and beyond
1. Harry Explains to Ginny what Happened

Harry Potter and the Life after the War

By Mark McCoy

(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters of Harry Potter, only JK Rowling does.)

Prologue: This story takes place the minute after the deathly hallows finish up. This is what I think happened between the end of the book and the epilogue.

Chapter 1: Harry Explains to Ginny about what had happened

Harry Potter and his friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Grainger, have just made their way back to Gryffindor Tower and was wonder if Kreacher had any food for them. Luckily for them, Kreacher was waiting on him.

Kreacher: "Master Potter and his friends look tired after the war. Would you guys like some sandwiches?"

Harry: "Yes please! By the way, where is Ginny? I have a lot of stuff I need to talk to her about.

Kreacher: She is in the Great Hall with her family, but she is of course saddened by the death of so many who sacrificed themselves for the war.

Harry: Don't remind me. Thanks anyway!

Ron: That git! It's bad enough that we are already sad about it. It's not like we need reminding of it.

Harry: True, but at least it's finally over and we did win. Hey guys, I am going to go to the Great Hall. I know what Kreacher said, but I won't feel right until I talk to Ginny and tell her what happened.

Hermione: Agreed.

So Harry leaves the common room and heads down to the Great Hall and there to greet him was none other than Ginny herself.

Ginny: HARRY JAMES POTTER! How dare you scare me like that! You had me thinking you were dead and were not coming back! I thought you were gone forever and at that point I didn't care if I lived or not.

Harry: I know your upset with me Ginny and you should be, and after I tell you all this, I'll be surprised if you want to stay with me. I know, however, what happened with Fred, so maybe now is not the best time because if it wasn't for me Fred wouldn't have..."

Ginny: No, you're right it's not the best time, but your wrong on the fact that it was your fault that Fred is gone. Listen, no one blames you for it. In the end it was all He-Who-Must…Voldemort's doing. We all knew what we were going into.

Molly: She's right Harry. You can't beat yourself up over this. Fred wouldn't want you to and you know it.

Harry: You're right, sorry. I just hate he's…

Ginny: I know. Maybe you and I should take a walk and get away from things. Maybe you can tell me where you guys have been over the past year.

Harry: Yes, I think that would be best.

So Harry and Ginny leave the great hall and head onto the grounds.

Ginny: Okay Harry, maybe you should start from when I last saw you, which was at the wedding.

Harry tells Ginny all about his adventures and him finding all the horcuxes and also finding out that he was a horcux himself. Ginny was shocked by this because she finally understood why Harry did what he did.

Ginny: OMG Harry I had no idea….

Harry: Yeah, I had to let him kill me so the horocux inside of me would be destroyed, because without that piece we could finish Voldemort for good.

Just then, the Weasley's and Hermione approach the 2

Molly: Harry dear, you'll stay for the summer of course and I will not take no for an answer. The funerals will take place in a few days and Hogwarts will need rebuilding so McGonagall is already passing out schedules to everyone as to how that is going to take shape. In the mean time you can stay with us at the Burrow.

Harry: Thank you Mrs. Weasley

Molly: No problem, Harry.

Everyone heads back to the Burrow, but upon arriving there we see that George is not his usual self. Of course everyone was saddened by Fred dying, but it looked like it hit him the hardest especially by the way he was acting.

(Chapter 2 will focus mainly on how George is feeling in regards to Fred passing and as stated before it isn't pretty. Please Read and Review as it will help me plan my story. Thanks!)


	2. George's Grievance and Teddy Lupin

Chapter 2

George's Grievance over Fred's Death and the meeting of Teddy Lupin

(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters of Harry Potter, only JK Rowling does.)

At the Burrow, George is shown very silent and quiet since returning. He has ignored basically everyone who has tried to talk to him.

Ron: Man, I have never seen George like this. Then again, I don't recall something bad like this happening, but still we have always known Fred and George when they were side by side, shoot, I can't recall them ever being apart.

Hermione: I know. Maybe we should go and talk to…

Ginny: No. If anyone should go and talk to him it should be Me and Harry. I am his sister and Harry is the reason that Voldemort is gone after all.

Harry: I don't know if I would be willing to talk to George. Knowing him and the way this is going honestly, he may try and blame me for it and quite honestly I don't blame him in the slightest for it.

Ginny: Ugh! Once again you are so stubborn Harry. You had NOTHING TO DO WITH FRED'S DEATH SO QUIT BLAMING YOURSELF!

Unfortunally, George hears this and comes into the room steaming

George: DON'T TALK ABOUT ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES ANYTHING OF THIS MATTER. FRED IS GONE AND I REALLY DON'T FEEL LIKE TALKING TO ANYONE ABOUT THIS

Ginny: George! Listen I understand what your going through…

George: How could you understand what it feels like to lose a twin, a brother, a best friend….you….you just don't understand….

Ginny: Actually, I understand more than you think. How do you think I felt when I thought that Harry was dead! I wanted to be dead myself just to be with him! I know this is hard for you bro, but Fred would want you to live on with your joke shop and be happy.

George: I know I know. It's just going to be hard and without Fred, honestly, I don't know if I can keep the shop open.

Ron: WHAT! Are you mental George! You would be crazy not to reopen it.

Angelina: You can say that again!

Everyone turns in surprise to see Angelina Johnson, former captain of the Gryfindor Quidditch Team

George: Angelina?! What are you doing here?

Angelina: I came to apologize and offer my grievance for you and your family. But, I also came because maybe I oughta talk some sense into you. Honestly they are all right. You need to keep the joke shop open. It would be what he wanted.

George: Can I at least think about it before I decide?

Everyone just nods

George: Thanks, Ginny and Angelina, if I do reopen then maybe you guys can work with me..

Ginny: I'd love to

The next day they receive a visit from Andremina Tonks (pardon my misspelling) with Teddy Lupin.

Tonks: Hello everyone! Harry, I trust you remember Teddy. You'll of course be godfather and he'll be glad to have you to support him.

Harry to Teddy: Hey little guy! I'm Harry your godfather. I'll be teaching you how to fly play quidditch and have an awesome time and fun time! You have a wonderful family and wonderful friends who love you.

Teddy's hair changes to black to match Harry

Harry: Wow lol you have my hair.

Tonks: Yes, he likes to match the hair of the person he is with if he likes them. He seems to take a huge liking to you

Tonks: But on a sadder note. Remus and Tonk's funeral has been scheduled for tomorrow. I trust that you guys will be there.

Everyone nods and a moment of silence is given for the memory of all those lost.

Tonks: Well it was nice meeting you Harry and know that you are welcome to visit Teddy anytime you like!

Harry: Thanks! I'll look forward to coming over soon

(That's the end of Chapter 2-The 3rd chapter will focus on the funerals and everyone's reactions before during and after the funerals. Read and Review!)


	3. The memorial and Death Eater Attacks

Chapter 3

The memorial service and Death eater Attacks

(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters of Harry Potter, only JK Rowling does.)

(This is where the plot will start to thicken)

The memorial service is today and everyone is heading over there. Kingsley (who has been appointed temporary minster of magic) has decided to honor all those who have fallen in one service to kind of speed things along.

Kingsley: Thank you all for coming out to honor all the men and women who sacarfised themselves to help finish off Voldemort. I understand that Harry, Ron, and Hermione have some words they would like to share with us.

Harry: Thank you Minister. It is a sad time when we lose someone we love, someone in our family, even a friend is hard to lose. I have had the unfortunate experience of experiencing this first hand but today we honor all those who helped the cause by helping us defeating Voldemort.

Ron: One of the fallen warriors I knew very closely was my brother, Fred Weasley. He was always one that would make you laugh. Him and George were known and always will be known as the best pranksters and the most funniest twins you will ever meet. There will never be another person to replace Fred. He lives on forever in our memory and in our hearts.

Kingsley: Well said, well said. Now a moment of silence as we honor our fallen.

After the moment of silence we hear several curses being blown in the memorial service as death eaters come in. Agustus Rockwood and Lucius Malfoy in the lead.

Agustus: We know Voldemort's dead but we don't give a damn about those who are dead if anything, we feel it's the perferect time to have our revenge.

Harry: STUEPFY! (as he hits a stunner to agustus but he blocks and Agustus aims a curse at Ginny saying "Harry how about you watch your girlfriend get hurt! AVADA….

Ron: NOT MY SISTER YOUR GIT PERTRIFICOUS TOTALLOUS!

The spell hits him and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny make a break for it and they say the rest of the family in shock.

Author: Guys, we need to take cover! Now that those 2 have shown up, who knows who else is coming!

Kingsley: EVERYONE WANDS UP AND READY TO FIRE IF NEEDED

And boy were they ever needed. Malfoy jumps out of nowhere and aims for Hermione: CRUCIO!

Hermione is screaming in pain and he lifts the curse after a few moments and she is unconscious. Harry goes after Malfoy and hits him with a huge stunner, but he realizes that part of the stunner came from Ginny

Ginny: That's what you get for hurting my friend you scum!

Ron: THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU HIT MALFOY! WHY DON'T YOU COME AFTER ME AND KILL ME IF YOUR SO BRAVE!

Malfoy: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. AVADA KEDARVA! A huge green light hits him in the chest but Malfoy is surprised as he sees a shield charm protecting him by Harry

Harry: GUYS LETS GO! They make a run for it and are able to apparate back to the burrw where they gather everything and try to piece together what happened.

(I told you guys I'd spice it up. Ron just barely got saved after he almost died. This story is only gonna get more crazy as I write it so stay tuned!)


End file.
